Just Another Love Story
by Drina94
Summary: Summer, the new girl at school, falls in love with Dean, the "jock" of the school. They both have hidden secrets. Will they find out one anothers hidden secrets? and how is the Cullen family invloved in it all? Read to find out!


**Chapter 1: A New Change**

It's the first day of school today; I am dreading it so much! This is the 5th school I have been to this year. The last school I was at was horrible... Everyone just stared at me (like I haven't seen that before). I hope this will be the last time I have to move. I was living in Perth but mum said it was way too hot there so we moved to here. Where is here exactly? Well here is in Ingleburn. Not as sunny as Perth but it is bearable. I hope I can make some friends this time, I mean it doesn't really bother me not having any friends, it is easier that way... but it's always nice. I've never even had a boyfriend, listen to me ramble on; man this is going to be a long day.

"Summer!! Hurry up your going to be late" I heard my mum scream from downstairs. I quickly pack my bag and grab my favourite blue jacket before racing downstairs.

"Sorry mum I sort of slept in..." I say, faking a yawn. Good thing I'm a good liar. "Anyway I'm off to school now. I love you" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and run off to the garage.

I unlock the car door and jump into my Yellow Porsche. God I love fast cars. I smile to myself and start driving to school. It only took me about 5 minutes to get there. I park next to the Mercedes Guardian. "Hmm I wonder who drives that". I say to myself as I get out of the car and walk into the school.

I quickly walk into the front office, ignoring the few people that are already staring at me. As I walk into the small office area there are three ladies sitting at their desks doing their own work. None of them notice me so I clear my throat. One lady looks up and smiles.

"Sorry dear. Are you new hear?" She says with a sweet voice. But really she could not care less and wanted me out.

"Umm....Yeah, I need my timetable please." As I stood there waiting I was looking around and as I turned around I saw this guy, oh my god he was Gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off him until he finally turned around and saw me staring; I quickly turned away in time for the Lady to come back with my timetable. She handed it to me, smiled and walked back off to her desk and continued doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Thanks." I mutter under my breath before walking out. Ingleburn high is a pretty big school. There are four blocks A, B, C and D. I might as well get to know where everything is in this school so I walk off into the direction of A block which is where my Roll Call is. Apparently my teacher is Miss Simpson. I wait in front of the classroom for the bell to go.

Finally when the bell does go the block is suddenly packed with kids trying to get to their rooms, pushing and shoving. Wow this is a dangerous school, though then again I am here. I laugh to myself. I have been so overwhelmed with moving schools and where I am supposed to be I never noticed all the guys that have been staring at me. Could the just get over it, I swear it's like they have never seen a girl before.

Finally Roll Call ends.... I did bring my book Poison Study but it just didn't interest me today. I start heading my way towards C Block for Science when out of nowhere this random boy runs into me, knocking me over. He was absolutely gorgeous though. He had Blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, they just sparkled when they met mine.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I can be such a klutz sometimes; I am never watching where I am going, are you ok?" He said very apologetic. He seemed like a nice guy, not like others that just stare at me like it's the end of the world.

"Umm.... My name is Dean; you must be Summer the new girl." He asked as he smiled a big toothy grin and held out his hand to help me up. I hadn't even noticed that I was still sitting on the ground in the middle of the corridor and now probably late for class. Fantastic! The last thing I want is to get detention on my first day of school. I took his offer and grabbed his so he could help me up.

"Hi Dean, yeah I'm ok" I smiled and let out a little giggle; I couldn't help but feel like I've seen him before. But this is the first time I have ever been to Ingleburn, how is that possible. I must be just imagining it.

"So what have you got?" He says smiling and cutting off my train of thought.

"Oh umm.... Science with..... Mr Bakarich I think." I say while getting my time table out and double checking. He looked really happy for a minute then quickly changed his expression so he didn't look so excited that we were obviously in the same class.

"That's cool we are in the same class then." He says as we walk off to class, very slowly. Have I actually made a friend? Someone I can talk to and hang out with.... Wow I guess there is a first for everything. As we walked into the classroom the teacher nodded and wasn't to fussed that we were late, fortunately the only spare seat was next to Dean. So we went and sat down and started copying off the board.

I finished copying everything and as I looked around the room it looked like I was the only one. I sighed and rested my head on the table. Not even 5 minutes has gone by and I hear a piece of paper slide next to me, it was from dean. He looked at it then smiled and continued copying off the board. I opened the piece of paper and written very neat writing said:

What do you have next?

Wow I thought I was the only one who wrote like that, it's so neat and elegant. I smiled and quickly wrote back:

I have English :)

Me to! Maybe we will be in all the same classes. It would be nice if you had at least one person to talk to. Am I right?

Yeah thanks that would be great.

I smiled the slid the paper back to him than the bell rang. We both packed our stuff up and headed straight to English. I am so glad that I have made a friend and he isn't a weirdo either now I just need a girlfriend that I can giggle and laugh with and have sleep overs.

English went by really quick, I have Ms Preece as a teacher she seems awesome, the kind of teacher that makes us learn but has a little fun while she does it so the class doesn't get bored. Dean and I just wrote notes all lesson, he is really funny and not to mention loves all the same stuff as me.

We were walking to the passive area to sit at the picnic tables with his group. He introduced me to everyone and they all seemed just as nice as he was there were even a few girls, maybe they could be my girlfriends... We sat down to eat, just chatting away, I couldn't help but notice Dean staring at me from the corner of his eyes, he has been doing that all day. What is up with that?

"So Summer" he said obviously just trying to make conversation. "Tell us a bit about yourself"

"Well.... I move around a lot, my mum and I don't like staying in one place for too long. Before we moved here we lived in Perth which was WAY too hot though so we didn't stay there as long as we would usually. It's just me and my mum. My dad left my mum a really long time ago, they were like High School Sweethearts but he decided to break her heart and leave her. Mum is always moping around and stuff, I try to be there for her as much as I can, but she isn't home much anyway.... So there is my life story" I smiled then laughed. Trying to hide the tears that are sneaking out of my eyes. Most of them were fooled, Dean wasn't though, he could tell I wasn't happy.

The rest of the day went by just as fast as English. Me and Dean just wrote notes. We were in all the same classes which was good. He didn't mention anything about what I said at Recess because he could tell it didn't make me happy. Finally the day ends and we all walk out to our cars. "Cya tomorrow Dean" I say smiling as I walk off.

I got into my car and drove home, mums car wasn't there so obviously she's gone off somewhere again. I swear I don't know what goes on in her head. She's been acting very strange lately; hopefully she will be back to her normal self again. I walked inside and dropped my bags at the door; I couldn't be bothered to take it all upstairs. Then I heard a strange noise... My stomach. I am starving. I went to the kitchen and got some pies out of the freezer and put them in the oven.

When they were done I went into the lounge room, turned on the TV and started watching a scary movie that was on. I was getting freaked out so I turned the movie off and decided to put on one of my favourite movies of all time. Romeo and Juliet. It's just so romantic! I am softy when it comes to Romantics. Of course by the end of the movie I was in tears.

It was getting a little late and I was tired so I decided to just go to bed. I locked the whole house up and went upstairs. I got my PJ's and went into my bathroom to have a shower, I washed myself then just let the warm water run on my body. I finally got out of the shower, dried myself then got changed. I quickly brushed my teeth and tied my long curly bronze hair in a neat bun before hoping into bed.

I was so tired it didn't take me that long to fall asleep, thank goodness.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked my story **

**im sorta new at this so yeah...**

**Review please! let me know what you really think.**

**TC**

**Drina!! **


End file.
